The Eastwatch Initiative
|Row 4 title = Minor Affiliation(s): |Row 4 info = Kingdom of Lordaeron Kingdom of Gilneas Dominion of Shadowforge Nation of Aerie Peak Kaldorei Empire Province of Azuremyst Silver Covenant |Row 5 title = Status: |Row 5 info = Active |Row 6 title = Purpose: |Row 6 info = To ensure the continued prosperity and survival of Azeroth in the best interests of the Alliance. |Row 7 title = |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |caption = New Defenders of Azeroth|Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = |imagewidth = 300}} Interested in applying? Contact Arthur on Discord or in game for any other information! '''In-Game:' ''' '''Langleys: Arthur'' (Langleys)'' Mission Statement Azeroth has survived brutal and merciless warfare even before the orcish Horde invaded our world. It’s denizens no strangers to a fight. While many a times they emerged victorious, there were also the unforgettable bloody losses. Yet, still the races Azeroth have persevered and continued the prosperity of their lands. The Eastwatch, a private military squadron formed fairly recently, is the pinnacle of those ideals. Acting under Alliance High Command, as an elite group of skilled and experienced military officers, they perform in the benefit of the continued prosperity of the world. Their tasks be that of suicide, but for the glory of Azeroth and the Alliance. Roster of Champions What follows is the ranking of each certain group of champions that have pledged to not only the Eastwatch, but the Grand Alliance as well. They follow under the orders of the Alliance High Command and all findings report back to his excellency. Director of the Initiative The leading focal point of the entire organization and the founder of said group. From organizing strike points and converging with other orders for the benefit of the cause, the Director leads the Eastwatch into victory. The present Director is: Arthur Langley Warden The second in command of the entire military force; this individual follows through with any order given by the Director like everyone else but is allowed to enact their own orders if need be. Their main objective be to scout the areas tasked by the Alliance before the Eastwatch makes landfall. A preparation. If the leader is some how missing or unable to offer orders, this individual is the standing official. The present Warden is: Loric Dalton Auxiliaries Not officially a part of the order itself; these individuals offer a bridge between the Eastwatch and other orders and nations. The present exemplars are of any certain order and the races of that order that pledge an assisted loyalty to the cause. Each of these chooses a champion to linger within the order to assist by any means necessary. * Stormwind ** Marleia Andervell ** Markus Stonewall * Lordaeron ** Veilena Barrow ** Duzumi * Gilneas ** Nawar Wildspeaker * Stromgarde ** Nicholas Ravone ** Garlan Lionheart * Kul Tiras ** Nikolena Ridley ** Nate Lancaster * Ironforge ** Foghas Lightbeard * Aerie Peak ** Rinnir One-Hand * Shadowforge City ** Bromas Ebonram * Gnomeregan ** Vacant * Kaldorei Empire ** Ewyah Savagetusk * Exodar ** Casylia * Quel'thalas ** Connissa Silversworn Requesting a Position All admittance to the Eastwatch Initiative have been through private means and requests from Alliance High Command. Those chosen have been met with a letter stamped with the King's royal blue seal and followed by a meeting with the Director. The existence of the initiative has been remained in secret, only to the ears of High Command and the leaders of differing orders following the meeting of the Grand Alliance. Any heard speaking of the order in a public setting will be followed a swift and terrible punishment. If a leader of a regiment wishes to converse, they can either... * A. Speak with Director or Warden as above... * B. Request a meeting through High Command... Current Situation Having dealt with the uprising in the north of rogue Horde forces, the order has returned to Stormwind to regroup and increase their numbers. As the drums of war begin to thunder once again, the kingdoms look for new champions to aid their cause. With the coming conflict, the initiative readies themselves for the war that is to be brewing. Ranging from Kul Tiras, Zandalar and even returning to the home front... Past/Current/Forthcoming Operations; * Ashes from Embers * From Drust till Dawn * A Golden Opportunity * Smoke in the Water * Song of Storms Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Alliance Organizations Category:Grand Alliance Category:Alliance Military Category:Seventh Legion (Alliance) Category:Stormwind Organizations Category:The Eastwatch Category:Military Organizations Category:Stormwind Military